1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an evaporative fuel processing device for suppressing the release of evaporative fuel from a fuel tank during refueling with a refueling nozzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventionally known evaporative fuel processing device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 53451/86. In this prior art device, evaporative fuel generated from a fuel tank during refueling with the refueling nozzle is adsorbed in a canister, and the release of evaporative fuel from a refueling line to the outside is inhibited by bringing a seal provided in the refueling line into close contact with an outer periphery of the refueling nozzle. However, the durability of the seal is very limited. If the seal becomes deteriorated or is damaged due to repetitive refueling, the release of evaporative fuel from the refueling line to the outside cannot be avoided.